universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Abridged Marik
Entrance Not-So-Cool Obligatory Motorcycle Marik rides an obligatory motorcycle to the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - The Steve Contract Marik presents a contract. As he presents it, he's unable to move. You can cancel it upon reinput. Similar to Stinkmeaner's Lucky Trip, if you physically attack Marik while he has out the contract, your name's now Steve (that goes for the females, too) as shown under the dispay window. This means that any damage Marik would normally take will be halved. Your IQ will also decrease, making you the imbecile of the match. And furthermore, any screwed-up attack you perform will deal 1% damage to yourself. If Marik reinputs this while someone's renamed Steve, he causes that Steve to perform his/her neutral special (though it's still able to harm Marik). Only one opponent can be under the Steve contract at a time. Side B - Break Dance Marik causes the opponent under the Steve contract to get down with his/her bad self. To make the opponent cease this action, just redo the input. Beware, though, for if anyone hits the opponent shaking it, the contract will be null and void. Up B - Mr. Tweetums Similar to Medic's up special, Marik holds on to Mr. Tweetums in order to ascend. Though upon release, Mr. Tweetums homes in on a random opponent to deal damage. Mr. Tweetums automatically homes in on the one under the Steve contract. Down B - Fangirl Service For 1 second, Marik removes his shirt. This works like most horniness-based moves, but in reverse. The least horny are turned on for the longest time while the most horny just stay for a short period of time. Like usual horniness moves though, it's ineffective against characters with horniness levels at "X" (ex: Fluttershy). Thse under the Steve contract are turned on for twice as long. Like the Break Dancing, the turned on Steve attacked by Marik will make the contract null and void. Final Smash - Melvin In this state, Melvin's twice as fast as Marik, invincible, and can somehow jump infinitely. Any direct contact with Melvin's chainsaw instantly KOs the opponent. If Melvin's KO'd, the stocks of Marik are immune. This phase lasts 30 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aaugh!" KOSFX2: "Sweet mama jamma!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "F*EFF*k!" Taunts Up: "Ooh, Yugi. You must summon the Geltic Guardian." Sd: "Ignore me!" Dn: "Heh-heh. Foxy Boxes..." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Let this be a lesson to all of you: Never question my feeble plans, no matter how stupid they may be!" 2. "That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard. You go to the back of the class." 3. "Well, that was kind of insensitive. No wonder you're so lonely." Failure/Clap: Frustration Standard Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Whacks the Millenium Rod like a Baseball Bat 3 times *Dash Attack- Trips while saying "Oh Frick!" Tilt Attacks *Side- Millenium Rod becomes a Light Saber *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- Disney's Vampire Tarzan *Up- Motercycle flip *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Commands Odion to grab the Opponent *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- GUMMY BEARS Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Category:Abridged Version Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Category:Badass Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Video Movesets Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Parody Characters Category:Lawl Toon Past Characters Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Internet Meme Category:People with Family Problems Category:Human Category:Frick Category:Richard100's Favorites Category:Egyptian